


Don't Piss Off Daddy Rog

by Plmko



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Roger Taylor (Queen) - Freeform, Sugar Daddy, please be nice if you read lmao, this is the death of me, yes 2019 roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plmko/pseuds/Plmko
Summary: Daddy needs to make sure his brat knows her place ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay,,,,,,,,, yes 2018/19 granddaddy smut is a niche but i hope this helps some of yall out (also this is my first fic! constructive criticism welcomed!)

As Roger unlocks and walks in the front door, his (considerably younger) lover walks into the room to greet him, tastefully wearing only one of his button-up shirts and a new set of lingerie.

“Hey daddy...” she trailed off before finishing, looking slightly guilty.

“Hi there princess. What's the special occasion hmm?” he replies while taking off his coat, knowing what she's done straight away but letting her play her game anyway.

“Well... I thought I'd do something nice for you since you're always so nice to me?” she walks closer to him smirking.

“Why was that a question huh?” he chuckles.

“Y'know daddy~ we really should make a list of our rules so I don't forget, don't you think?” she said smirking.

“I mean, I guess we should if that's what you need princess, but, it really sounds like you think I was born yesterday hmm? So, little girl, you better own up right now” he said sternly, his mood immediately turning sour, walking closer to her, making her think that he was approaching her, she backs away as he does and staring in disbelief as he instead walks to the couch and sits down. She quickly composes herself and catches onto his game, following him hot on his heels.

“Now, now daddy, why would I do that? What's in it for me?” she says as she walks up to him straddling his legs, sitting on his lap, still smirking. He looks at her face with an unreadable expression.

“Why don't you think about what you just asked me, huh?” he replies while reaching forward to the coffee table to pick up a newspaper. “I think what's in it for you, is a red, beaten ass if you don't tell daddy what you did right now, baby girl.”

“Hmmmm... I'm still not totally convinced on telling you daddy~, to be honest, I think the best way of finding out, is checking for yourself.” she teases, grinding on his lap, playing his game perfectly (she thinks).

“Hah! Like hell sweetheart~” he laughs out, copying her tone as she pouts. He then glares at her as he calmly says “Now why don't you be daddy's perfect little slut and tell him what you did” before going back to his paper. She huffs and starts to move her hips. 

“I don't wanna daddy” she groans back, “Make. Me.” punctuating every word with a thrust against his lap. He hums at her words, not looking at her still reading. She takes this as an opportunity to keep behaving like a brat so she moves off his lap until shes straddling just one of his thighs and starts grinding again but becomes wide-eyed as he moves her off his lap to stand and walk into the kitchen, not looking behind him once.

“Wait! I'll tell you...” she calls out behind him.

“Save it, little girl. I know you won't so there's no point in wasting breath now. I'll just get it out of you while you're bent over, crying as I spank you, sweet girl.” he calls back still walking, a smile evident in his voice. She gasps and tries to retaliate but can't make her brain form the sentences she needs. 

She stands to follow him but decides that being brat is much more fun. So, she lays back down on the couch and slowly let one of her hands trail further, and further down, straight past the elastic of her short-shorts and right into her panties. The other hand staying at her breast squeezing, and pinching just like he would. She starts touching herself, as quick and hard as she likes, too far gone to care about punishment. But also too far gone to realise that he had been patiently standing in the doorway watching her the entire time.

“Princess,” Roger sighs “Come here right now.” She jumps and looks over at her daddy. 

“Have you figured me out yet daddy?” she moans out and sits up smirking at him. He walks over the where she's sitting and looms over her, grabbing a fistful of her hair in the process.

“Stand up.” he commands at her. 

“Yes daddy~” she replies full of false innocence, following his orders and standing in front of him. He sighs again and starts walking in the direction of their shared bedroom, stopping as he reaches the door.

“Now, you know the rules, even if you act like you don't,” he growls making direct eye contact “so you either start behaving right fucking now or you can be treated like the little brat you are. It's your choice, girl” he opens the door and half shoves her into the room. She stumbles slighting before regaining her calm posture and walking over to the bed, sitting down, and crossing her legs as he walks over to the closet to find their box of toys.

“Whats the plan daddy? Spank me? Tease me? Edge me?” she says casually, laying back on the bed and stretching out. He walks back over to her, box in hand, putting the sacred box on the bed next to them before leaning over her and yanking her short-shorts and panties down and pulling her up to sit by her arm.

“So you don't wanna behave huh? Open your mouth.” he grits out at the submissive girl in front of him. She does as he says and gasps as she feels him shove a make-shift gag into her mouth. He smirks at her as he sees her quickly realise that he used her panties as the gag, and pushes his thigh in between her two thighs, just to tease her further. She sits and stares at him still feeling defiant, trying to give off the feeling of confidence but failing miserably as he pulls her to stand again looking her straight in the eye.

“You're such a dirty little brat aren't you? Always disobeying daddy, even if he punishes you hmm? What's it going to take for you to listen to me... I know you enjoy spanking too much so why don't we take that one step further and see how much you like that huh? Do you want that my little slut?” he tilts her chin up to make sure she's looking in his eyes and pulls the panties out of her mouth, leaning forward and turning his head away slightly as to hear her properly.

“Maybe I am a brat daddy, but I'd like to see you do your worse old man~” she smiles at him and tilts her head to the side to give off the effect of not having just said what she did. 

“You bend the fuck over right now or I'll make you, girl” he sneers at her. She tests him for a moment to see if he is serious but decides its better if she does what he says before he follows through on his word. She bends over the bed and wiggles her ass for him to see, he spanks her in response waiting to see if she'd disobey him even more before walking around the bed to show her his tools for the night.

“Now, I'm going to hit you with this paddle 20 times girl,” he says while showing her a black wooden paddle with a heart cut out in the middle (for a bit of flare, of course), “But, before I do that I think I'm going to put this in that cute little ass of yours to torture you while I spank you,” he holds up a small vibrating princess plug with a pink jewel on the end.

“Hows that sound my little whore?” he leans in and says too calmly for her liking. She nods and squirms around a little, hoping to get his attention... good or bad. But of course he won't accept just a nod from her, he never does.

“Nuh-uh brat.” he leans over to spank her ass once, “Is that any way to answer your daddy?” he growls while walking back around the bed to where shes bent over.

“Yes daddy-! I mean no daddy! It isn't any way to answer you I'm sorry sir. But yes sir whatever you think I deserve is good enough for me!” she replies quickly, already knowing how over her head she is.

“You already getting flustered baby?” he hums out while grabbing her wrists and tying them behind her back as an afterthought. “Does daddy need to remind you of how to answer him? Again?” 

“No daddy! I'm sorry!” she cries out. He chuckles at her apology 

“No, you're just sorry I didn't play along to your bratty little game... Well princess if you're this sorry and we haven't even started yet, imagine how sorry you'll be when we're finished” he starts to kneed and play with her ass cheeks with tattooed hands, pulling them apart to spit on her puckered hole.

Roger slowly moves to his bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube that's always kept in there, for easy access of course and starts to generously apply the gel to the plug, slowly and gently pushing into her hole. She cries out softly, loving the sting of the stretch, rutting backwards hoping to feel more. Roger sees this and immediately pops her once on the ass cheek, gritting his teeth, pushing the plug the rest of the way in. 

“Daddy! Fuck~” she whines out, wriggling against the bed. Roger picks up the paddle and smacks her.

“Stop that right now or it's only getting worse for you.” He growls out smacking her once more “Need you to count for me love, how many is that?” She squeals out her answer “Two daddy!”

The older man spanks her eight times consecutively getting harder with each hit, every hit making her move in a way that causes the plug to move inside her. He then stops to give her a break. “How many is that, girl?” 

“Ten, daddy!” she mumbles into the blankets gripping them white-knuckled. He hums at her and starts the punishment again.

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. 

“OH! Daddy! Please!” she starts to beg before pushed her face into the bed muffling her cries. “You can beg when I'm done brat.” he grits out at her.


	2. She Pissed Him Off... Oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v short and v sucky i know

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. 

“OH! Daddy! Please!” she starts to beg before he pushes her face into the bed muffling her cries. “You can beg when I'm done brat.” he grits out at her.  
\---

“How many is that?” He pauses to look at the marks he left and sees the bruises already starting to form.

“AH! T-that's fifteen d-daddy” she whimpers out face still pressed into the blankets

“Oh? Is it? Well, I guess I should turn on the plug huh?” Roger reaches over to the box and picks up the small remote, turning it on to its lowest setting, leaving it at a torturing speed. He sees her gasp and her hips start to move uncontrollably. “Stop. Moving” he growls once again, pushing her hips down.

He starts up again slowly. Smack!

“Sixteen!” Smack!

“Seventeen!” Smack!

“Eighteen~!” Smack!

“Nineteen!” SMACK!

“TWENTY DADDY!” She screams out, moaning as tears roll down her cheeks. He puts his hand on her lower back to stop her moving

“Are you okay baby?” He softly asks, genuinely concerned. But, all she does is push her hips back at him needing the friction. “Oh? Is princess needy now?” Roger kicks her feet apart, bringing his fingers closer to her pussy slowly sinking his fingers into where she needs him most. She moans out almost immediately, rutting her hips again. As his fingers bottom out in her pussy he reaches for the remote again and turns the plug up as high as it goes.

“Beg, slut” He growls out, fingers fucking her hard and fast, “You wanted to cum so badly that you couldn't wait for daddy to get home. So, Beg. To. Cum.” He speeds up even more now curling his fingers right into her g-spot, willing her to cum.

“Oh~! Shit daddy! Please, please, let me cum! I'll be such a good girl from now on I promise. I'll be the best little slut you could ever ask for!” She yells out, waiting for him to say that one word that will let her melt away into pleasure.

“No.” He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean, all she can do is lie there and feel her orgasm slip away. “Get up sweetheart and get dressed, I said I'd take you to the studio to watch me and Bri practice, didn't I?” He unties her hands and flips her over, “You're keeping that plug in brat, your punishment isn't over yet” He winks at her and kisses her on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i got stuck at this point so if you for some reason want this to continue let me know?


End file.
